Krystal
Krystal is a female character from the Starfox franchise. She made her first appearance in Starfox Adventures. The game started with her flying on a Cloudrunner through the stormy skies of Dinosaur Planet. She faced off against a massive, flying ship and came face-to-face with General Scales. Afterwards, she was flown to the Krazoa Palace, where she met an Earthwalker that told her about the terrible epidemic that has happened to the planet. She was able to collected and release the first Krazoa Spirit but ended up imprisoned inside a crystal. As Fox arrived on the planet during his mission to save it, he came across Krystal and attempted to save her by collecting the Krazoa Spirits and returning them to the palace. However, after he did, the spirits used her to revive a terrible enemy. She was freed from her prison. After Fox defeated Andross, the true cause behind the events of Dinosaur Planet, she met up with him on the Great Fox where she decided to stay with him as a new member of the Starfox team. Ultimate Story Krystal made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. Although she was originally a love interest to Fox, she was remade into his sister. Krystal was born as Vixen McCloud to James McCloud and his wife. When Krystal was a little girl, she lived a happy childhood with her parents and her brother. But one day, Andross unleashed a destructive weapon that devastated her entire world. While many people were destroyed, many others evacuated Corneria, including her and her mother, forcing them to leave her father and brother. They hoped to return after her father destroyed Andross, however, Pigma's betrayal ended up killing James, forcing Krystal and her mother to flee from Corneria. They arrived on the planet Cerinia where Krystal had to change her name and the color of her fur to hide away from their enemies. She had to live most of her life away from her brother, whom she had longed to reunite with. Approximately 20 years later, the planet Cerinia was close to destruction. Krystal was forced to flee the planet and tragically, her mother. Before leaving her mother behind, she promised to find her brother and tell him who she is. After escaping the planet, Krystal spent many years searching the galaxy for her home and her brother. She was lost as she didn't know how to return home. But one night, she received a vision from her ancestor that she will see her brother on a planet falling to pieces. This vision confused her but she was determined to do whatever she could to find her brother again. Much time later, she received a distress call from a far planet called Dinosaur Planet. When she found the planet, she noticed that it fit the description of the vision from her ancestor. She arrived on the planet hopeful that she will see her brother again. Ultimate Story 2 She went through the same things as in Starfox Adventures with a few differences, however, when she was freed from her crystal prison, she was rescued by Misty and Bubbles after nearly falling to her death. She was nearly drained from the epidemic that she went through. She was taken by Misty and Bubbles to get help while Fox went into space with Pikachu to fight Andross. After Fox defeated Andross, he found all 3 girls within a chamber where he and his friends found the Queen Earthwalker. The group decided to leave Krystal to rest within the chamber under the watchful eye of the Cloudrunner that she had flown on. Krystal was around to witness Tricky receive his new sister and when she was well enough to eat, she scarfed down many Shroom Steaks then told Misty and Bubbles about who she was. The girls took what she told them into consideration and when Krystal was doubtful about telling Fox who she was, Misty encouraged her to go through with it and the 2 have been close friends ever since. Krystal had the chance to tell Fox about being his sister, but Fox was too shocked to believe her. Eventually with some encouragement from Peppy, Fox was able to accept who she was, his sister. She stayed with the group and became a new member of the Starfox team. When Fox wanted to give Krystal's staff back to her, she decided that he should keep it and took a challenge in which he became the new owner of the staff. Soon afterwards, Slippy built some new weapons for Krystal based on the data that he collected from studying her staff. He was able to build her a pair of cuff-links that have the same magical properties as the staff. From those cuff-links, she is able to form hand-based weapons, such as fists of iron, chopper blades, even weapons that she can throw that are somewhat similar to what the staff can do. Slippy had them built because he didn't want Krystal to be without a weapon since she gave her staff away to her brother. As she stayed with her friends of the Starfox team, she bonded with Misty to the point where they became like sisters. She was always willing to fight along side her and Fox and support them however she could. Later on in the story, it is revealed that Ly is Krystal and Fox's ancestor. She was also able to find out some things about her ancestry. She also found out that she had a few magical abilities, such as the power to read people's hearts, which was a magical ability that she shared with Misty. However, it so complex that only a few magical beings are able to utilize this power. However, Krystal is the only non-magical being to be able to read hearts because of the strong magical energy that coursed through her blood that enabled her to carry out this ability. Several times throughout her life, she could hear someone cry for help. She didn't know who it was and she was the only one who could hear it. It was later on revealed to be her ancestor, Nikko, who was forced to transform into the Shaman Emperor. After realizing this, she believed that she could save him and had to. However, Fox was willing to accept that he could not be saved, causing the 2 of them to get into a fight. Misty, however, wasn't sure if Nikko could be saved or not, but if there was a way to save him, she promised Krystal that she would help her out. From there, Krystal was greatly appreciative towards Misty and their bond became stronger. Fox felt touched by this. US3 and US4 During the US3, the Xiaolin Dragons (Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raymundo) gifted the main quartet something known as the Shen Gong Wu; mystical items from their world. Krystal got the following: * Shen Gong Wu - Reason * Gills of Hamachi - She's the only one without the ability to breathe underwater * Lunar Locket - It goes well with her overall look * Mantis Flip Coin - To give her some powers * Third-Arm Sash - Clay though it goes well with her look * Wings of Tanabi - To give her the ability to fly * Fountain of Hui - She can control the power very well * Fancy Feet - To give her the ability to run fast Raymundo gave a piece of the Crest of the Condor to Krystal. She also joined the Woofoo Alliance led by Jak, the Woofoo Alchemist, and was one of its members who wields Wind/Air. When she and her team faced off against some of the members of the Descendants of Darkness and lost, they were all banished into another world with no means to escape. She and the other Aeromancers of the alliance, Aang and Raymundo, landed within the Hidden Sand Village where they met Gaara, who was reverted to his child form and was sobbing a lot from being hated again. When she approached him, she was startled by his sand abilities but when she saw him crying, she went up to him to comfort him. She and her friends were approached by the denizens who was disgusted to see her as she was a anthropomorphic vixen, insulting her as well as Gaara. Krystal then lashed out at the villagers for their disgusting attitude, saying that they were monsters for how they treated Gaara. This angered them even more and they proceeded to throw rocks at her, which were deflected by Raymundo's Typhoon Boom. Aang them pulled out his glider and carried him, Raymundo, Krystal and Gaara out of the village as well as his siblings Temari and Kankuro later on. They arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village where she and her group reunited with their friends of the alliance. They happily watched Gaara reunite with Naruto and found a way to escape their realm, but not before promising that they would return to help free them from the dark curse that the realm had underwent. During the events of US4, she also fought alongside Fox, Misty, and Falco as they faced the epidemic of the Heartless at Twilight Town as well as the Jedi dimension where she was given a new alias, Captain Aerol, as well as wielding her own Keyblade, the Air Vixen. Krystal's Pokemon 12-Butterfree.png|Butterfree 45-Vileplume.png|Vileplume 29-Nidoran (Female).png|Nidoran (Female) 31-Nidoqueen.png|Nidoqueen 48-Venonat.png|Venonat 137-Porygon.png|Porygon 83-Farfetch'd.png|Farfetch'd 133-Eevee.png|Eevee (Male) 152-Chikorita.png|Chikarita 154-Meganium.png|Meganium 196-Espeon.png|Espeon 181-Ampharos.png|Ampharos 209-Snubbull.png|Snubbull 162-Furret.png|Furret 166-Ledian.png|Ledian 189-Jumpluff.png|Jumpluff 220-Swinub.png|Swinub 252-Treecko.png|Treecko 334-Altaria.png|Alteria 300-Skitty.png|Skitty 301-Delcatty.png|Delcatty 282-Gardevoir.png|Gardevoir 307-Meditite.png|Meditite 284-Masquerain.png|Masquerain 267-Beautifly.png|Beautifly 368-Gorebyss.png|Gorebyss 350-Milotic.png|Milotic Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Staff Users Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Foxes Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Star Fox Universe Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Cute Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Chosen ones Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alésia Glidewell Category:Humanoid Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Descendants Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story